Parce qu'ils étaient les seuls
by Manou Sil Vokun
Summary: Un seule balle lui avait été fatale. Lui qui en avait distribué tant. Les yeux de Yassen perdaient leur éclat, fanés, vidés. Ses pensées, son passé, Scorpia, Alex, John, tout refit surface... Court OS sur la mort de Yassen.


**Parce qu'ils étaient les seuls  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent au merveilleux Anthony Horowitz, je n'en ai pas inventé un seul (petite larme).

**Rating :** K

Un petit OS sur la mort de Yassen, le tueur le plus génialissime au monde (quoi, je m'enflamme ? Mais non...).

Le récit se situe à la fin du tome 4 d'Alex Rider :_ Jeu de tueur_. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu et qui n'ont pas lu le tome suivant pourrait avoir du mal à comprendre certains éléments (et attention aux spoilers aussi...)  
>J'adore cette série et ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire dessus, je m'y suis enfin décidée !<br>J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, des suggestions etc.

* * *

><p><em>« Vous êtes renvoyé Monsieur Gregorovitch, ad patres. »<em>

Une voix sèche. Un éclair de démence. Tout s'était passé si vite. L'avion. Cray avait exigé qu'il tue Alex. Il avait refusé. Pas Alex. Jamais. Cray avait tiré. Pas sur Alex. Sur lui.

Une balle.

Il s'était affaissé, lentement, contre la paroi de l'avion, lors de quelques irréelles secondes. L'arme qu'il tenait à la main avait glissé de ses doigts. Autour de lui, l'agitation avait repris. Un second coup fut tiré. Les pensées de Yassen s'embrouillaient, sa vue était troublée.  
>Il fit un effort pour rassembler son énergie, pour oublier ses jambes qui s'engourdissaient peu à peu. Du bout des doigts, la bouche entrouverte, sonné, il effleura le petit trou dans son pull. Sentit le sang poisseux qui s'en écoulait. Une seule balle.<p>

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se rappela le second coup de feu. Sur qui Cray avait-il tiré ? Une vague de panique s'empara de lui, il tenta de remuer. Alex. Il avait tiré sur Alex. Ou sur la fille. Un courant d'air lui fit perdre à nouveau le fil de ses pensées.  
>Il ne s'était jamais demandé comment il mourrait. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il tuait. Il savait qu'un jour il serait tué. Toutes ces années où il avait survécu dans cet impitoyable milieu, jamais il n'avait été en sécurité. Tout pouvait arriver, n'importe quand.<p>

Mais il était prudent. Il l'avait toujours été. Et c'est grâce à cela qu'il avait pu atteindre l'âge - très honorable pour un tueur à gages - de 35 ans. Il eut un vague sourire. Il avait songé à se retirer. Il avait assez d'argent, il aurait pu s'acheter une villa à Saint-Pétersbourg et vieillir paisiblement. Loin de Scorpia.

Scorpia. Là où tout avait commencé.  
>Lui, orphelin d'Estrov, avait parcouru toute la Russie, s'était rendu en Italie pour les trouver. Pour apprendre à tuer. Il se souvenait de sa rage, sa haine débordante envers le monde. Scorpia l'avait accepté. Il avait été entrainé. Doué, prometteur, c'est ainsi qu'on le qualifiait. C'est ainsi que John le considérait. John, qui avait été d'abord son instructeur, puis son coéquipier, et enfin son ami. Le seul qu'il avait jamais eu. Le seul en qui il avait eu confiance. Hunter. Il était différent des autres, Yassen l'avait senti.<br>En Amazonie, John l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Sa main s'éleva jusqu'à son cou. Il sentit sous ses doigts tremblants les vestiges de la cicatrices qu'avait laissée la balle tirée par son ami pour le sauver. Il avait fait preuve d'un courage inouï. Comme à Malte d'ailleurs. Mais lors de cette embuscade, Hunter avait disparu.

Yassen ne l'avait jamais revu.

John était mort. L'Albert Bridge. Le MI6. L'échange prévu n'avait pas eu lieu. John avait été tué.

Le jour où il l'avait appris, il était à Malagosto. Julia Rothman, froide et vénéneuse, lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Yassen n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait tourné les talons, s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Le poison de la douleur se répandait en lui, s'immisçait dans les moindres recoins de son esprit. Tremblant, il s'était effondré au sol.  
>C'était la première fois qu'il laissait ses émotions le submerger. La toute première. Et la dernière. Il était resté là, prostré tel un animal blessé, pendant un long moment. Puis s'était relevé. Résigné. Avait repris son masque de froideur. N'avait rien laissé transparaître.<br>Ce jour-là, quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur ressentie à la mort de sa famille. Non, cette fois, c'était différent. C'était pire. John. Son nom résonnait douloureusement dans son crâne.

Mais il avait enfoui ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, les avait enterré de façon à ce que jamais ils ne ressurgissent. Pendant treize années, jamais il n'avait évoqué le nom de John.  
>Jusqu'à ce jour, en Cornouailles. On lui avait ordonné d'abattre Ian Rider. Rider. Comme John. Au début, ça n'avait été qu'une coïncidence. C'était un nom commun, avait pensé Yassen. Il l'avait abattu froidement. Sans regret. Il ne regrettait jamais. Des gens meurent chaque jour. Un de plus ne changera pas le monde. Un de plus, un de moins, l'ordre des choses n'était pas bousculé.<p>

Mais insidieusement, le fantôme de John avait ressurgi. Le passé douloureusement ravivé.  
>Et quelques jours après, un gamin avait fait irruption dans un des laboratoires de Sayle. Un gamin pas comme les autres. Au premier regard, il avait reconnu en lui l'ami qu'il avait perdu. Ainsi, il était face au fils de John.<br>La ressemblance physique était criante, mais ce n'était pas la seule à l'avoir frappé. Ses réponses sarcastiques, son audace, son courage... C'était comme s'il se retrouvait face à Hunter, comme avant.  
>S'il avait pu, il l'aurait emmené. Il l'aurait éloigné de ce monde, du MI6, de Scorpia. Il ne pouvait pas, et Alex s'était une fois de plus embourbé dans une impossible situation, confronté à ce psychopathe de Cray. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yassen avait des regrets. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose pour éviter ça. Pour protéger le fils de John.<p>

Ce monde-ci n'était pas pour lui. Pas pour les adolescents de son âge. Hunter n'aurait pas aimé ça, il en était persuadé. D'ailleurs, Alex, que savait-il réellement de son père ? Yassen s'appuya sur ses deux mains, se redressa un peu, promena son regard pâle dans l'avion. La douleur irradiait tout son corps. Chaque mouvement la ravivait, lui martelait le crâne.

Il avait la bouche pâteuse, mais parvint à articuler d'une voix rauque :

_« Alex... »_

Il distingua le garçon. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, blême. Il semblait pétrifié, au beau milieu du capharnaüm qui régnait dans l'avion.  
>Yassen prit une lente inspiration. Lui fit signe d'approcher.<br>Il fallait qu'il sache. Il avait le droit. D'avoir des réponses, de connaitre la vérité. Pour John. Pour son souvenir.

Parce qu'il les aimait et qu'ils étaient les seuls. Parce qu'il était en train de mourir et qu'il voulait que John soit dans ses pensées.


End file.
